


Ice Skates and Bad Dates

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: College Camp Camp AU, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, MAX AND NEILS SHIP NAME IS MAIL, Meant to be fluffy, Slight Nikki and Ered as characters, Someone stop me here before I write more, it is fluffy, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: As college students Max and Neil are in a happy relationship. Neil decides to take Max on the best date he will ever have with a little help from Nikki, Neil learned to then do much more research before trusting his gut.





	Ice Skates and Bad Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first work on AO3, if you want to leave any suggestions or help with any mistakes you see then just leave a comment and I'll read it. Enjoy~

Max woke from his slumber thanks to the feeling of light kisses being pressed onto his neck and temple. He stirred around, moving his face away from a mass, he shuffled around more only to feel a grip around his waist. He didn't know what time it is but all he knows is that it's too early to be awake, let alone be showered with kisses, the man just wants another hour of sleep.

"Good morning love." Max heard a whisper in his ear, it sent shivers down his spine. Max immediately knew who it was trying to wake him up, his loving boyfriend Neil.

Although he knew it was Neil from the moment he felt kisses against his neck but hearing his voice just aided Max's half awake-half asleep brain in deciphering it was indeed Neil.  
"Come on Max, I need you to get up. I have some special planned for us today but we have to get up early to do it." Neil pleaded to Max even though he knew he wasn't really listening.

"What time is it?" Was all Max responded with.

"It's 6'o clock in the morning." Neil pulled Max closer to him knowing it would wake him up.

Max groaned and shoved his face into a nearby pillow, if Neil wasn't there for the past few events he would have thought Max was dead based on the way he looked. Neil smiled and moved closer to Max, he moved strands of his curly black hair out of the way of his neck. Neil leaned forward and blew a raspberry onto Max's neck, knowing that it is his ticklish spot. Max's eyes shot open at the feeling, quickly their small apartment was filled with laughter.

"Ok ok ok! I'll get up-haha! Shit-wait haha Stop!" Max yelled through his laughter, he quickly hopped out of their shared bed to avoid getting tickled again.

Neil laughed under his breath at Max's reaction. He propped his weight onto his elbows from lying down to get a better look at Max. Max took a few minutes to calm down from jump of energy he got from the surprise attack, after he did he stretched a bit then walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm going to make some coffee!" Max announced to Neil as he walked to the kitchen, not even caring if he was listening.

Max made his way into the kitchen, letting out a yawn then getting to work. He reached into one of the cabinets to grab coffee beans but he felt a hand grab his arm. Max jumped a little and looked over to see Neil stopping him.

"Holy shit, when did you get in here?" Max was never going to admit he jumped at that, he'd blame it on being half asleep still.

Neil made a “pfft” and walked to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed two mugs filled with coffee, one was filled with a almost disgusting amount of sugar and creamer while the other was a plain black. Neil passed the mug full of black coffee to Max, Max took it, feeling that the mug was still warm. Max smiled at how Neil knew his taste in coffee, although black coffee isn't hard to remember it was still sentimental to him.

"I already made us coffee earlier and didn't want you to waste anymore, I mean we are college students on a shit budget." Neil swirled his coffee around and glanced back at Max.

Max smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Neil, "Thank you, you nerd." Max stared at his coffee, took a long but well needed sip, then walked out of the kitchen to get ready for whatever Neil was planning.

As Max was getting dressed he heard Neil yell, "Oh! By the way, you might want to bundle up! We are going somewhere cold!" All Neil got as a response was an annoyed groan from Max that made him laugh.

After 15 minutes Max was ready along with Neil, Neil put some items into their car and they were on the road, as to where, Max has no idea. What Max didn't know is that for a few days Neil has been talking to Nikki for some advice on where to take Max for the 'best date Max will ever have'.

At one point in a phone call Nikki said, "I remember at one point he said something about ice skating because Heather and Ered were talking about it. I don't remember exactly what he said but he sounded interested in it!". Of course Nikki was vague on the details but Neil had to hurry with this date, their classes would start soon once winter break was over.

So Neil went with it and did a bit of research, after hearing a tip from a friend Neil found out that there was a lake that would always freeze over in winter, it was a hour drive away but if you ask Neil it's well worth it. Max silently stared out the window as Neil kept driving, Max pondered about the places Neil might take him. As he stared out the window he could see a fresh white powder all over the ground, sure it snowed back at their campus and apartment but it's always removed quickly so people can walk through. As a result Max honestly wanted to play in the snow, he hasn't seen it in a while and sure it numbs his hands and feet but that's the fun in it.

Maybe Neil was taking him snowboarding, or even just relaxing in the snow for it a bit, if Max was to be honest anything with the snow sounds nice right now. Max let his imagination run wild all the while Neil stayed focused on the road, although he did shamelessly take a few glances at Max every so often, every time he did so he smiled.  
They drove for what seemed to be ages for Max until the car came to a slow stop. Max turned his attention to what was in front of them, like a dog would when it hears a noise. It was..a lake?

"A frozen over lake?" The question slipped out of Max's mouth.

Neil laughed a bit, "Not just any lake!" Neil unbuckled himself and walked around to the trunk of the car along with Max following in suit. "We will need these!" Neil pulled out two pairs of ice skates from a box and Max froze.

Oh my fucking god, he was going to go ice skating. Max slowly reached out and took the smaller skates into his arms all the while Neil smiled. Memories flashed back to Max about previous ice skating incidents and how he actually can't skate. He turned his vision to Neil who was already getting his skates on, he looked extremely excited compared to Max. Neil quickly finished tying his laces and moved onto the ice, he glided around in a relaxed manner, he smiled when Max looked towards him.

'Okay Max, just get these stupid skates on and join Neil out on the ice. You got this, just do it for Neil. He brought you all the way out here and probably worked hard to get us here so just enjoy it with him.' Max mentally pressured himself to put the skates on and go onto the ice, in hindsight he really needs to stop doing that.

Max slowly stepped onto the ice, his legs shook as he tried to stand up straight. He glanced up to see Neil on the other side of the ice waving him to come over where he is, Max tried standing again to move to Neil but fell onto his butt immediately. He almost looked like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time, confused, emotional, and most importantly he was scrambling to make it look like he knew what he was doing.

"How are you so good at this?!" Max yelled, his voice echoing across the small lake.

Neil slowly made his way to Max, noticing his struggle, Neil had a lot of questions but he just needed to help Max right now. Neil got down on his knees on Max's side while reaching his arm out to help him on his feet. Max took Neil's warm hand into his own and was leaning onto the taller man's chest to keep him from slipping again.

Neil let their weight push him backwards so they started gliding across the ice, Max widened his eyes and started to squirm to get them to stop, Neil gripped into Max tighter to stop him from squirming and to calm him.

"It's okay, I got you I won't let you go." Neil's voice was relaxed and quiet in Max's ear, it calmed his fear ever so slightly.

"..I don't know how to skate." Max mumbled into Neil's chest.

"What?"

"I can't skate okay? In fact I'm scared of skating, I know it sounds fucking pathetic but it's true!" Max yelled. Max felt pathetic right now, he was scared off something as simple as skating.

Neil felt a sharp pain in his chest, he meant to take Max somewhere he would enjoy, not somewhere he's scared of. Neil felt a pang of guilt hit him, he doesn't know what to do for Max right now, he's just..stuck.

Neil stopped them both from gliding across the ice, making Max look at him with a puzzled look on his features. Neil just hugged Max tighter to him as his only response.  
"I'm really sorry Max, if I knew you wouldn't have liked it here I wouldn't have taken you here. Now I just kind of feel like an asshole." Neil mumbled just loud enough for the two to hear.

Max sighed, "It's ok, I know you just wanted to do something special for me. I just had a bad experience or two with skating, I kind of grown a fear of it." Max let out a nervous chuckle.

Neil sighed and buried his face into Max's hair, his grip around Max's waist felt like he was never going to let him go which felt amazing to Max.

"If you want, I can teach you how to skate." Neil paused "You don't have to if you don't want to though."

Max leaned up as far as he could go in skates to leave a peck upon Neil's lips, "Now you're using that brain of yours."

Neil smiled, he moved Max's body away from his to take Max's hands instead. Neil held Max to make sure he wouldn't fall while he was trying to stand.

Max's legs shook but he eventually stopped shaking, once he did so he let go of his grip on Neil. He stood on the ice with no issues to make him fall, he slowly glided across the ice ever so slightly.

Max looked at Neil with a smile, "Ok now shuffle your legs to move!" Neil yelled to Max.

Max shuffled, barely lifting his feet of the ice, just baby steps. Max made his way back to Neil, Neil embraced him and pulled him close once he was in reach.  
Neil started to spin the two around, he moved them both across the ice. Neil's movements weren't exactly graceful but he didn't care.

"How come you know how to skate?" Max asked out of the blue.

"Well my parents wanted me to be part of some kind of sport when I was little and I wasn't exactly excited to play football or soccer. So, my mom signed me up for ice skating lessons instead. I did’nt really have a choice but it ended up being a little fun." Neil focused on making sure he wouldn't slip thanks to the bit of extra weight from Max leaning against him.

Max chuckled, "Of course."

Neil let his movements become less and less, he slowly moved him and Max around instead. The movements were very soothing to Max even if he still did have a bit of fear of slipping.

Neil moved his head to rest in the crook of Max's neck, it was uncomfortable to Neil thanks to him being almost a whole foot taller than Max but he didn't care right now. Max tangled his hands into Neil's fluffy light brown hair, Neil hummed a light tune to a song Max didn't recognize, Max's breathing slowed as Neil continued humming.  
They both stopped moving, Max opened his eyes, wondering why they stopped moving. Neil crouched in front of Max, smiling as he saw his boyfriend's face, man he will never get over how perfect Max is.

"I love you so much Max, I'm sorry for taking on this date, hopefully I can make it up to you." Neil smiled.

"Do the dishes and laundry for a week then I'll forgive you." Max smirked back at Neil.

"You little shit." Neil chuckled as he leaned closer to Max.

The two let their lips meet together, they stayed that way until Max pulled away.

"Alright let's go home, I'm freezing my ass off out here." Max's statement made Neil smile.

~Bonus~

Nikki's phone rang with a annoying song to go with it that Nikki enjoyed, she almost slipped as she tried her best to answer it before she missed it. She tapped the answer button with a quick "Hello?"

"Hey Nikki."

"Oh hey Ered! What could I do for ya!"

"I just have a quick question."

"Shoot." Nikki said, she jumped on her couch to talk in a more comfortable position.

"Didn't Max and Neil go on a date today?"

"Yeah actually! How did you know?" Nikki closed her eyes, just listening to Ered.

"Heather told me, but she didn't say where they went."

"Oh! Neil took Max ice skating, I remember when you, Heather, and him were talking about it! I thought Max sounded interested in it so when Neil asked where he should take him I said ice skating."  
"..Nikki."  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't if you were like on another level when we were talking but Max told us how he was afraid of ice skating because when he was little he fell into a pond thanks to thin ice, it kind of like, traumatized him."

Nikki's eyes widened, "Shit, I'll have to call you back Ered!"

Ered stifled back a laugh, "Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> I am finishing this at 3 am while being high off of air, I actually cant tell if this is good or bad anymore and honestly I don't want to know


End file.
